memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Turbolift
Located on board most starships and space stations, the turbolift, or turbo-elevator, provided both vertical and horizontal transportation for personnel through turboshafts between key sections of a ship. In the 2270s, the turbolift's tactile interface was succeeded by voice command operation. Turbolift specifications The turbolift personnel transport system was a network of inductively powered transport tubes allowing the volume of the ship to be traversed in a high-speed manner. Many Starfleet turbolifts were comprised of a lightweight duranium-composite framework supporting a cylindrical personnel cab constructed from microfoamed duranium sheeting. Mounted longitudinally along the exterior of the cab were three linear induction motors that provided the motive force. Electromagnetic conduits located along the length of each turboshaft provided power to these motors, allowing accelerations up to ten meters per second squared. To counter such high acceleration speeds, an inertial dampener was usually installed at the base of the cab to provide crew comfort, eliminating some (although not all) of the acceleration effects. In some Starfleet vessels, a plan of the ship was displayed along the back of the turbolift, allowing for directional assistance in the absence of computer access. Turbolifts could also be locked down in the event of a security incident, blocking access to critical areas of the ship, such as the main bridge. ( ) starships needed only a button to be pressed to specify which deck to travel to. ( ) Incorporated in the design of turbolifts were small handles on the interior, allowing for transport without the use of voice commands. At some point, it became necessary to use both the handle and to submit a voice command on board Constitution-class ships. ( ) Later refits phased out any analog interfaces and featured auditory receivers allowing passengers to use voice commands to direct the turbolift. Upon receipt of the voice command, the command queried the network, allowing for computation of the most optimal route to the destination. Such routes factored in the presence of other turbolifts already in operation. The auditory receivers also automatically scanned for voiceprint authentication, allowing for select personnel access to restricted areas. Turbolifts from the 23rd century also featured communication panels to allow communication with other sections of the ship without the need for a communicator. ( ) While most starship turbolifts were enclosed, some turbolifts remained open when at rest, in the style of an elevator built in the early-to-mid-20th century. The Cardassians built such a turbolift on Terok Nor when it was in operation, and it was still in use by Starfleet on the renamed Deep Space 9. Once this turbolift was activated, it became enclosed as a precautionary measure. These turbolifts' positioning mechanisms were powered by multi-phase alternating current. In ships and stations that contained turbolift doors that remained closed while not in use, the doors were often unresponsive in low or no power situations. In a starship, turbolifts were regulated by the turbolift control and an average of ten turbolift cars were in service at any one time. Some peak usage times, such as change-of-shift, could call for a doubling of the turbolift cars with only a 22% decrease in efficiency. The reason this was possible was that the turboshaft network was designed with the specific purpose of allowing multi-access loops and thus permitting a flexible route for each turbolift car. When battle stations are ordered, all turbolift cars may be subjected to deactivation pending the authorization of the commanding officer. In such cases, personnel are still free to move about the ship via a network of vertical ladders and Jefferies tubes. While docked at a starbase, the turboelevator network was connected to the network of the adjacent starbase, allowing for easy passage without the use of an umbilical dock. This was accomplished through a connection point located at the upper terminus of turboshaft two, leading from the main bridge. When linked, turbolifts cars could travel freely between the ship and areas of the starbase. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual; ; Original Series films; Star Trek: The Next Generation) . In that episode, an umbilical was attached to the midsection of the Enterprise with personnel traversing it, but the of the ship could not be seen, and thus the aforementioned turboelevator network connection to the starbase was not revealed.|Most of the information is taken from Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual and may not be canon, although a large part of this literature is considered canon. Also, there is not enough evidence from any series to prove these facts as not canon.}} File:Enterprise turbolift, interior.jpg|The interior of a 22nd century turbolift File:Enterprise turbolift, exterior.jpg|The exterior of a 22nd century turbolift File:Turbolift, Constitution class.jpg|The interior of a turbolift in 2268 File:Kelvin type turbolift.jpg|The interior of a turbolift in 2233 File:USS Enterprise (alternate universe) turbolift.jpg|The interior of a turbolift in 2258 of the alternate reality File:Emergency turbolift, 2364.jpg|The emergency turbolift to the battle bridge on a Galaxy-class starship. File:Turbolift interior, 2364.jpg|The interior of a 24th century turbolift aboard a Galaxy-class starship File:Ops turbolift.jpg|An exposed turbolift car on starbase Deep Space 9 File:Intrepid class turbolift.jpg|The interior of a 24th century turbolift aboard an Intrepid-class starship File:Uss voyager turbolift controlpanel.jpg|The control panel of the turbolift aboard the Turbolift incidents In an hallucination experienced by Ensign Hoshi Sato in 2152, she imagined walking into a turbolift that didn't respond to her repeatedly pressing a button on the control pad. It was apparently not until another crewman entered the lift and operated the same control panel that the turbolift finally complied. ( ) confirmed the likelihood that Enterprise s turbolifts were deliberately shut down as a precuation taken by the crew in preparation for the ship traversing a neutronic storm.}} In 2165 of an alternate timeline, the turbolifts aboard ''Enterprise became non-functional during a battle between that vessel and a fleet of Xindi ships. As a result, when Jonathan Archer and T'Pol tried to access one of the turbolifts on Enterprise, the turbolift's door wouldn't even open.'' ( ) In 2287, after the construction of the new , many systems were still nonfunctional, including the warp drive. After shore leave, when Kirk entered the main bridge with Spock and McCoy, Kirk was annoyed by the turbolift only opening partially. ( ) In 2365, when the scanned the logs from the , they contracted a computer virus, which severely affected all critical systems aboard the ship. One of these systems was the turbolifts, as a consequent malfunction resulted in highly increased acceleration rates and tremendous direction shifts, injuring Lieutenant Geordi La Forge inside, and practically throwing him onto the bridge. ( ) In 2368, a metal parasite infested the Enterprise-D when it destroyed an asteroid about to collide with a planet. When this parasite began to ingest the nitrium from all critical systems, the turbolifts became affected, because the circuitry was being broken down as Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data were still inside, although they managed to escape uninjured. ( ) Also in 2368, a collection of quantum filaments collided with the Enterprise-D, disabling power to many of the main systems, including life support, main engines, and computer control. At this time, Picard and some children were in a turbolift, and Picard decided to climb the emergency shaft in case the unstable turbolift fell in the shaft. Using a makeshift rope made from optical cable, Picard and the children escaped the doomed turbolift and climbed to the upper decks. ( ) In 2369, Constable Odo and Ambassador Lwaxana Troi were trapped in a turbolift space station onboard Deep Space 9 for several hours after an alien probe, later called "Pup" by Miles O'Brien, damaged several of the station's systems. Kira Nerys informed Odo not to shape-shift his way out through the turboshaft, as Cardassian turbolifts have exposed multi-phase alternating current running through the positioning mechanism. ( ) In 2372, the Cardassian terrorist group the True Way sabotaged one of Deep Space 9's turbolifts, as part of a scheme to assassinate Bajoran First Minister Shakaar Edon. ( ) See also * Elevator * Express lift * Turbolift log * Turbolift record Background information In the script of , this type of elevator is referred to as "a high-speed cab with many capabilities (to permit development in future episodes)." The script goes on to describe the effect of the turbolift in motion; "We will see flickering lights of the rapidly accelerating ship's elevator passing deck after deck." Garfield Reeves-Stevens explains how, for "Where No Man Has Gone Before", the effect of a turbolift moving between decks in a single shot was achieved; "It's just a really clever, simple trick, where they just put up a wall, I guess a 'wild' wall, in front of the bridge, and actually shot the turbolift on the bridge. And as soon as the turbolift doors close, then they started the light beams going up the side, just rolled away the wild wall and then when the turbolift doors open, they're there." (Starfleet Access for "Where No Man Has Gone Before", TOS Season 1 Blu-ray special features) For usage on Star Trek: The Original Series, the turbolift was created as a movable unit. "The whole turbolift module could be moved to another corridor location," Robert Justman remarked. ( ) The presence of only one turbolift accessible from the bridge of the Enterprise in TOS came under some scrutiny, sometimes being criticized because, if that single turbolift was out of use for whatever reason, it could (and occasionally did) trap the bridge officers on the bridge. (text commentary, Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition)) Gene Roddenberry once admitted, "The one elevator to the bridge ''was a mistake, and no emergency exit in sight. Yes, we would correct that [if we were ever to do Star Trek again]." (The World of Star Trek, 3rd ed., p. 39) Indeed, in an effort to remedy the situation, two turbolifts were later included in the ''Enterprise bridge of Star Trek: The Animated Series and the ship's refit configuration, as originally seen in . (text commentary, Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition)) The addition of the second turbolift in The Animated Series, an element that was also later planned for inclusion in the ultimately abandoned series Star Trek: Phase II, was specifically made in response to viewers asking what would happen in the case of a lift break-down. (Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series, p. 20) The existence of the double turbolifts was represented on schematics of the Phase II Enterprise, akin to a pair of "'Mickey Mouse' ears" atop the vessel's saucer section. ("A New Enterprise", Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series central images) In The Motion Picture, part of the Enterprise s turbolift was meant to indicate the lift's movement through the ship. Production Designer Harold Michelson explained, "One thing we did with the elevators was put in a plan of the whole ship and when you press a button a light would move." (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 2, Issue 8, p. 98) This light, a small white dot, represented the turbolift itself, providing a guide to the lift's position. According to Daren Dochterman, the diagram was of the Enterprise s ultimately unrealized configuration from Star Trek: Phase II. (audio commentary, ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (Blu-ray)) Another schematic of the Enterprise was incorporated into the back wall of the turbolift aboard the in , presumably because the set of the Enterprise bridge doubled as that of the Reliant. (text commentary, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (The Director's Edition) DVD) The fact that Gene Roddenberry liked the concept of having discussions in the turbolifts of the Galaxy-class Enterprise influenced the designers of the ship, who at first considered having an on-bridge transporter for TNG, to ultimately discard that idea. ( issue #125, p. 46) Similarly, although a monorail was initially considered for transportation within Deep Space 9, the turbolifts were again opted for. "We had the concept of the turbolifts kinda tying together the whole station," said Concept Artist Ricardo Delgado. (Deep Space Nine: A Bold Beginning, DS9 Season 1 DVD special features) Owing to television's need for speedy plot advancement, a way of maneuvering characters to and from the operations center (or "Ops") quickly was required, which was why a turbolift was incorporated into the set designed for Ops. (Star Trek - Where No One Has Gone Before, paperback ed., p. 168) Showing turbolifts enter and leave a room was something Production Designer Herman Zimmerman "always wanted to do." He was able to achieve this goal on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, with the turbolift in Deep Space 9's operations center. "We only had a certain amount of space under the stage that we could work with so one of the criteria for raising a platform was to gain an extra few feet to operate these elevator mechanisms," he commented. "We do see the actors come up out of the stage floor and that proves to be very effective. On other sets that isn't possible so we just see the elevator doors open as we do in ''The Next Generation." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 23, No. 6, p. 29) In a scene conceived for the film but not included in the movie's final version, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Lily Sloane were to have discovered – due to Borg invaders having increased the humidity aboard the – a mini-thunderstorm atop a turbolift shaft. The inspiration for this scene came from co-writer Ronald D. Moore reading about how NASA's Vertical Assembly Building is so massive that it has its own weather systems, but budget constraints trimmed the scene from the film's script. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, 3rd ed., p. 332) For , a 23rd-century turbolift had to be recreated and built as a set by the DS9 art department. The lighting of the turbolift matched that of the turbolifts from TOS, rather than those in TNG. "''We actually put a roller belt with holes in it, and put a stationary light behind it, and literally hand cracked the roller," stated Herman Zimmerman. "Of course now we do it with a computer chip and a lot of light bulbs that go on and off sequentially that change the floors. But I think the effects department got a kick out of doing it the old way." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, Nos. 6/7, pp. 76 & 78) In the final draft script of , Commander Tucker was referred to as hiding in an open turbolift near Captain Archer and a Ferengi named Krem. However, in the equivalent scene from the final version of the episode, Tucker instead hides in the corridors of . Conversely, in , Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Charles Tucker III are shown taking a turbolift journey which was entirely absent from the episode's final draft script. A similar case is a turbolift journey in , in which the mirror universe version of , aboard the , imagines his prime-universe counterpart encouraging him to catch a Gorn named Slar. In the episode's final draft script, the turbolift wasn't used, as the scene instead took place while Mirror Archer was sitting in the Defiant s command chair. For , sets for five turbolifts were built on Sony Stage 15. One such set was connected to each of two separate corridors, with another on the bridge, another in the medical bay and another in the lobby. http://www.harryottodesign.com/uploads/3/1/9/9/3199514/9117407_orig.jpg de:Turbolift fr:Turbolift ja:ターボリフト Category:Technology